The Transformation Collection
The Transformation Collection is a compilation of transformations by most characters of their franchises featuring heroes such as Magical Girls and additional allies and villains like Maleficent and the servants of the Dark King. But Disney character Forte the Pipe Organ is an exception of all because he's been staying this way since the curse. Cast * Kimberly Jordan as herself * The Kratt Brothers as themselves * Erika Harlacher as the voice of Kaede Akamatsu Disney * Jodi Benson as the voice of Ariel * Susan Blakeslee as the voices of Queen Grimhilde and Maleficent * Tim Curry as the voice of Forte * Anika Noni Rose as the voice of Tiana * Pat Carroll as the voice of Ursula * Tara Strong as the voice of Melody * David Spade as the voice of Kuzco * Patrick Warburton as the voice of Kronk * Susan Sarandon as Queen Narissa Sailor Moon Serena waves her hand at the Cosmic Brooch.jpg|"Moon Cosmic Power!" Star wand activated.jpg|"Mercury Star Power!" Star wand glowing.jpg|"Venus Star Power!" The transformation brooch.jpg|Rini shouts offscreen, "Mini Prism Power!" Transformation star wand.jpg|"Mars Star Power!" Full screenshot of Sailor Jupiter's star wand.png|Jupiter Star Power!" Sailor Saturn's tansformation stick.jpg|Hotaru shouts offscreen, "Saturn Planet Power!" Transformation pen activated.png|"Uranus Planet Power!" Sailor Neptune's transformation pen.jpg|Michiru shouts offscreen, "Neptune Planet Power!" Pluto transformation pen activated.jpg|"Pluto Planet Power!" Seiya calling out.jpg|"Fighter Starlight Power!" Taiki calling out.jpg|"Maker Starlight Power!" *Terri Hawkes as the voice of Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Karen Bernstein as the voice of Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury *Stephanie Morgenstern as the voice of Mina Aino/Sailor Venus *Stephanie Beard as the voice of Rini/Sailor Mini Moon *Emilie Barlow as the voice of Raye Hino/Sailor Mars *Susan Roman as the voice of Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter *Jennifer Gould as the voice of Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn *Sarah Lafleur as the voice of Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus *Barbara Radecki as the voice of Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune *Sabrina Grdevich as the voice of Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto Mermaid Melody Preparing to transform.jpg|"Pink Pearl Voice!" Hanon Hosho gets ready.jpg|"Aqua Pearl Voice!" Lina Toin gets ready.jpg|"Green Pearl Voice!" *Hayden Panettiere as the voice of Lucia Nanami *Ariel Winter as the voice of Hanon Hōshō *Lena Hall as the voice of Lina Tōin *Rumer Willis as the voice of Coco *Cree Summer as the voice of Caren *Sierra Boggess as the voice of Noel *Julianne Hough as the voice of Sara *Nikki Hahn as the voice of Seira Pretty Cure *Veronica Taylor as the voice of Cure Black *Grey DeLisle as the voices of Cure White and Cure Peach *Allisyn Ashley Arm as the voice of Shiny Luminous *Mona Marshall as the voice of Cure Bloom *Sherry Lynn as the voice of Cure Eaglet *Luci Christian as the voice of Cure Dream *Carli Mosier as the voice of Cure Rouge *Laura Bailey as the voice of Glitter Lucky *Colleen Villard as the voice of Glitter Sunny Transcript See transcript here Gallery See gallery here Category:Disney Category:DreamWorks Category:Sailor Moon Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Pretty Cure Category:Crossovers Category:Video compilations